ofps_bectifandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction to CTI
General Info Description: BECTI ( Benny Edition Conquer The Island) is a competitive game mode where two teams composed of player and AI units fight to secure an AI defended island. One person is elected to command each team to victory by building and defending their base. Everyone else on your team works together to secure town income and defeat the enemy team. The primary victory condition in CTI is to destroy the enemy HQ and then their base structures. Currently, there are two methods to complete this objective. To win you can either: # Capturing enemy towns and deprive them of the incomes required to sustain PvP combat, leaving your side to advance directly into the enemy base. # Exploiting weak defenses or strategic errors by directly destroying and securing the enemy's MHQ wreck, and then subsequently destroying their repair capabilities, leading to the indirect wearing down their remaining base structures and combat capabilities. However, both of these means require significant investment in your own base structures and upgrades; after all, it is near impossible to challenge a base without gear or heavy vehicles. Therefor, most of the early and mid game revolve around securing AI towns and investigating larger strategic options for denying the enemy and moving your team towards a competitive late game position. Commander: * The leader of your side. Elected by player vote, only he may build base structures and set the income distribution. All team leaders are encouraged to listen to the commander. The commander is the only one which is able to perform upgrades and assign orders, and so he determines the teams strategy, and in what order units and gear become available for purchase. * Available vehicles, units, and gear depend on your commander's priority in obtaining buildings and upgrades; which in turn depend on the amount of supply income (SV) your team has made available by capturing and holding towns for the commander. * All buildings hail from the commanders MHQ (Mobile Headquarters); More-so than the player, this vehicle is the central figure of the team. Towns: * These need to be captured and held by your side. To capture a town, you simply have to stand in the small radius around flag while no enemy is around. But watch out, the town occupation will move to defend it! The generated income and the strength of AI defenses vary depending on a town's size (reflected by the SV value on your map). * In the current patch town defenders spawn in waves. Be aware that even if you've captured a town, it may not necessarily be clear. Left over AI will still attempt to occupy the flag zone and recapture the town. Funds: * Individual funds are mainly earned by capturing towns and salvaging wrecks, but killing enemies will also reward you with a bounty bonus. Funds may be used to purchase vehicles, AI units, and gear. Parameters: * Admin's settings (per each game), visible by opening your map and finding the parameters menu. * This allows server admins to play with a different setup all the time, nearly everything can be changed (AI, base, environment, economy, game play, module, re-spawn, 1st/3rd person, towns, etc.)